Wireless streaming link designs typically consist of multiple data packets that are sent at a regular interval from a first device to a second device. In order to minimize power consumption, the on-air time of the link is not constant. Rather, when all data has been sent, the link is inactive for a specific period of time. Once synchronized to the stream, the second device listens for data packets at specific timeslots on specified frequencies according to a streaming protocol. In some such designs, beacons are transmitted by the second device in order to enable a third device to synchronize with the second device.